PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT International Workshop on Biology and Treatment of Malignant Salivary Gland Tumors University of Florida Cancer/Genetics Research Complex, Gainesville, FL ? October 2017 Background: Malignant salivary gland tumors are among the most challenging cases for surgical and medical oncologists as there is no effective systemic treatment for unresectable or metastatic disease. Over the past decade, there have been rapid advances in understanding the biology and the unique genetic landscape for each of the different major histologic subtype. To build on this new basic science database and to stimulate new clinical opportunities, the first International Workshops focused on salivary gland tumors were held in Bethesda in 2006 and 2008 co-chaired by Adel El-Naggar (MD Anderson Cancer Center) and Frederic Kaye (currently at the University of Florida). These two conferences were a great success and stimulated new collaborations as well as mentorship of young investigators. To extend the success of these research efforts, a Third Workshop on Salivary Gland Tumor Research was co-chaired by Adel El-Naggar, Frederic Kaye, and Goran Stenman (U Goteborg, Sweden) also held in Bethesda on February 6-7, 2012. Objectives: We recognize there is now a need to sponsor a 4th International Workshop of Salivary Gland Tumor Biology. There are new genetically engineered mouse models largely unpublished for both adenoid cystic cancer and mucoepidermoid cancer and there are new opportunities for studying salivary stem cells and gland development for understanding tumorigenesis and resistance to cancer treatments. This workshop has a strong history for inclusion of young investigators and fostering mentorship, collaborations, and sharing of reagents and patient related resources that is highly regarded among participants and there are no other similar opportunities available for this important topic. Logistics: The conference will be co-chaired by Adel El-Naggar, Frederic Kaye, and Scott Ness (U New Mexico) and held at the University of Florida Cancer/Genetics Research Complex in Gainesville, FL in mid- October 2017, with enthusiastic support of the University of Florida, MD Anderson Cancer Center, University of New Mexico, and the Adenoid Cystic Cancer Research Foundation.